Just one kiss
by dothatfunkydancenow
Summary: All he ever wanted was just one kiss... LilyJames fluff


A/N: All he had ever wanted was just one kiss. LilyJames fluff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**James' POV**

Just one kiss, That was all I had ever wanted, but no, she had always rejected me, broken my heart into so many pieces, pieces that couldn't be fixed together again. Except by her gentle lips. Oh God, I'm turning into a girl. Padfoot had warned me this might happen, go after a girl for too long and turn into one. But I don't mind, I'm willing to change for her, I _have_ changed for her. I've stopped pulling pointless prank (Except for on Snape, but they can hardly be counted as pointless) I've actually handed homework in on time (Teachers nearly fainted when I did that) and I've completed my head duties without complaint. But that doesn't matter to her. I can't handle any more rejection, this is going to be the last time and then that's it. I will give up on Lily Evan's forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

"Will you go out with me?"

"No"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No"

"Please Evans?"

"No"

"Okay, if you won't do that, will you-"

"No Potter, I will not go out with you and I will _not_ kiss you, so get your ugly face away from mine"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lily's POV**

He's going to get me some stupid present again this year, I know it. It's been the same every birthday, every Christmas since 4th year when his little obsession with me started. Although it has to be said the presents have got better through the years. In 4th and 5th year he got me knickers. If they could even be counted as that, little bits of material with a bit of elastic attached to them. Last year they got much better, a bottle of perfume for Christmas and a little teddy bear for my birthday. I am a bit to old for teddies, but this one was sweet. Although he did ruin it by sticking a note to it saying 'Sleep with me'. But I have to admit I am actually looking forward to opening his present tomorrow. That is, if he has actually gotten me anything. He hasn't asked me out in a while, I kind of missed it. Not that I fancy him or anything. Okay maybe I do a bit, but it's hard not to, despite his big head he actually has quite a nice face. And this year he had actually acted like a normal person, not jinxing people, helping me with head duties and I swear I actually saw him hand in homework, on time. His behaviour made him almost good enough to go out with. Oh God, this can't be happening, I'm starting to fall for James Potter.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

"Lily, why do you hate me?"

"I don't Potter, now if you don't mind, I'm working here"

"You don't? You act like you do"

"And you act like a stupid idiot, yet you pass every exam, appearances can be deceiving"

"You love me!"

"No, I just don't hate you"

"There's a thin line between love and hate"

"Then I am balanced on that line"

"Aw, come on Lily, you know you love me"

"No James, I don't. Now I am trying to work, so get your big head out of my face"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**James' POV**

Why is this so hard? I've been obsessed with her for three years, so why couldn't I write this stupid card? I've been sat here for three hours, the floor is covered in screwed up bits of parchment and I have 10 bloody minutes left until Christmas morning. Oh dear, better write something now, never mind if it's crap, it will have to do. Now I just have to grab the gift and leave it for the house elves, and it's done. Too late to turn back now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

"I love you"

"Pardon?"

"I love you Lily"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"You can't fall in love at 17"

"I can"

"No James, you just have a stupid crush on me"

"It's called love"

"No, it's just a crush, now please James, get away from me I will still not kiss you!"

-------------------------------------------------

**Lily's POV**

Christmas morning, the best morning in the world in my point of view. I've opened my presents now, nothing special, just a few books, some chocolate and other bits and bobs. And there it is, the present from James. For some reason my hands are trembling as I open the card.

Lily,

I love you, I always have, I always will.

I love the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy or angry. I love the way you stick out your tongue when you concentrate. I love the way you stare out the window when you're bored in class. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you bite your lip when you're nervous. I love the way you stick up for people when they call you names. I love everything about you. But I can't handle any more rejection.

All I ever wanted was just one kiss.

James

XXX

My hands are still trembling now as I pick up the present. A beautiful heart shaped necklace with a green stone in it, along with a small note.

'There's a thin line between love and hate'

Oh God, that's sweet, I have to go say thank you, just to be polite of course. So why am I putting on make up and the necklace and doing my hair just to say thank you? I ran down the girl's stairs and back up the boy's. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door, no turning back now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

"James, do you realize you haven't asked me out at all this month?"

"Well, you said it annoyed you so I stopped"

"Oh"

"You sound a bit disappointed there Lily. Do you miss me?"

"Oi, don't get cheeky I was just wondering"

"Okay, so anyway, back to the next prefect meeting…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**James's POV**

Someone knocked on the door, I ignored it and carried on moping. I'm alone in the dorm, the others have gone for breakfast, but I didn't feel like eating, there was no present from Lily at the end of my bed. They knocked again.

"James?"

Oh, I recognised that voice.

"Lily?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

I quickly jumped off my bed as she walked into my slightly messy room, looking as beautiful as ever, with my necklace fastened around her neck. But what's that look on her face? Is she _nervous_?

"I just wanted to say thank you" She said walking towards me

"You're welcome"

"I also wanted to say I was wrong"

"About what?" My voice is barely above a whisper, not that it matters, she's close, very close. Close enough to feel her body heat, I can barely breathe.

"When I said you couldn't fall in love at 17" Her lips are inches away from mine. "I love you" She closed the distance between us.

All I had ever wanted was just that one kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is my first fic, so please all the constructive criticism you can throw at me


End file.
